


One Amazing Kiss

by Kiterie



Series: Christmas Stories [11]
Category: One Amazing Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First dates make even Kiba nervous, but amazing friends and an amazing girl makes for an amazing first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Amazing Kiss

Kiba loved his team.  Aside from the fact that they all worked together really well, they were all just pretty damn awesome.

Shino never got mad that Akamaru was Kiba's 'best' friend instead of him. He'd even remember the mutt when he bought treats for them. The other reason he was awesome, was because when Naruto broke things off with Hinata he didn't let Kiba kick his ass. Instead he reminded Kiba that it meant that Hinata was 'unattached and therefore fair game _if a certain friend he knew_ was interested.'

The fact that he hadn't said anything about liking her before didn't really phase him. Kiba had his nose and Shino had his bugs, they both just picked up on those kinds of things. It made him a pretty awesome friend though.

Kurenai was cool cuz she was far less scary than his mom or his sister. He could ask her stuff that he couldn't ask them cuz they'd give him shit and tease the fuck out of him if he did. Things like what kinds of things girls wanted for Christmas, where to take them on a date, how long to wait before asking her out, and if it was really _not_ okay to kiss her on a first date. She didn't laugh, not even once, when he wanted to know if he could bring Akamaru or if that would be bad. Cause he _really_ didn't wanna go without Akamaru there to calm him down, not when he was this nervous. He hadn't even asked her out yet!

Kurenai just smiled, put Asuma-kun to bed, and poured tea for both of them. She handed him his cup and sat down next to him on the couch.

He didn't know what to do with it cuz his stomach was so knotted up that he couldn't drink it, so he just held. His knuckles quickly went white from the tight grip and he had to force himself to relax his hold.

Patiently, she promised to take him out shopping for the right gift. Smiling, she told him to be patient and wait a bit, and then to ask Hinata out for a date on Christmas. She'd even help him find the perfect place to take her.

The matter of the kiss, she said, depended on the girl. And given that it was Hinata and that at the best of times she was a bit oblivious, a kiss on the nose, cheek, hand, or even forehead wouldn't be amiss.

Red eyes amused, she told him that in her opinion, it would be sweet and might _just_ be the hint Hinata needed to understand how he _really_ felt.

Reaching down to pat Akamaru on the head, she told him that being comfortable was worth more than any kind of rule, and if he would feel better with the ninken at his side, then by all means, he should take him with.

His team was amazing, but as much as he loved them it didn't hold a candle to the feeling he got when it came to Hinata.

Hinata was sunshine and open fields. She was was sweet and shy and more beautiful than Ino and Sakura combined. When they practiced, she never gave up or let failures break her down. She was hope. 

Her hugs could turn the worst day into the best and she listened better than anyone short of Shino. The thing he loved best about though was the reason he'd never asked her out before. Her loyalty.

Kiba knew all that before he asked her out. It was _why_ he liked her. When he asked her out though, he discovered more reasons why she was so amazing.

The way her sad eyes widened one moment and the way her entire face lit with happiness when she realized what he was asking was cute. It was still nowhere near as cute as her blush when she said yes.

Both were outdone by the hug she gave Akamaru when they showed up. As pretty as she was in the fancy kimono, seeing her lavishing his best friend with attention and not worrying for a second about getting it dirty or messed up made her way beyond beautiful.

It gave him a warm feeling in his stomach that she liked his gift for her. The pale-purple, bejeweled flower barrette that Kurenai had suggested matched Hinata's eyes perfectly. He had to admit that he liked that kind of stuff when she blushed and put it in her hair at once.

Kurenai's suggestion of getting food from stalls while walking through Konoha and looking at the lights went over well and Kiba loved that Hinata kept slipping Akamaru bits of food. He loved how she giggled when Akamaru's tongue lolled over her fingers and the way she laughed when he snuck up and tickled her when she wasn't looking.

In the end, it was all outdone by one _little_ kiss.

Kiba dropped her off at her door and hesitated, considering what Kurenai had said about the kisses and wondering which he should pick.

In the end, though, Hinata leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

It was everything and that one thing that made Kiba realize that he loved her more than anyone else. Maybe even Akamaru, though he'd _never_ tell him that.


End file.
